Kanjiro Kawashima
Kanjiro Kawashima '''is a Soul Reaper, he is the Lieutenant of Squad 8. Kanjiro is the son of Hada Kawashima and Mina Kawashima and the twin brother of Mashiro Kawashima. Appearance Kanjiro has black spiky hair. He has a normal nose. Kanjiro has sunglasses which aren't always worn, along with having a normal shaped mouth. Kanjiro wears normal Soul Reaper clothing. In his gigai, Kanjiro wears a black london street top, with sky blue jeans. Personality Kanjiro is a kind spirited person. He is always smilling when things are happy. Kanjiro is kind towards others and doesn't really care if someone calls him by his first name. His kindness gets his enemies to underestimate him, which causes him to become serious and fight. When in battle, he is quite strong and uses melee attacks to strike the enemy. Kanjiro fights because he wants to discover new things. In the Human World, Kanjiro is hasled for his spiked hair, this will really annoy him. Kanjiro doesn't go to school at all, but is always at rooftops after his previous job as an assassin. Kanjiro likes the number 7 and like to play arcade games. History 70 years ago, Kanjiro lived in Western Rukongai, in the 35th District(Serenitirīfu). Kanjiro was treated normaly by his parents, he was respected round his friends. Like his personality, he was always smiling towards everyone he knows. Kanjiro vowed to become a Soul Reaper, but his friends doubted him. They thought of the streeotype that is usually said around Soul Reapers. Kanjiro left them and was secluded from his friends, he decied to have no partner but follow his captain. Kanjiro and his brother Mashiro were always fighting, playing fighting games together. They would always have fun together, but they are always interuppted by Hada, their father. When enrolled to the Soul Reaper Accademy, Kanjiro and Mashiro stayed in the advance classes. When training to fire Kido, they were considered reckless and were mocked by the students in the accademy. Kanjiro and Mashiro's skills being watched by head captain, they were to able to graduate into the 13 Court Guard Squads. Mashiro was sent to Squad 6 and Kanjiro to Squad 8. Plot World of the Living arc Kanjiro was at his Division's barracks, waiting for the news. He then got a butterfly telling him he had been accepted. He went to Nanao's office and was happy, she also told him that her brother had got Lieutenant. Kanjiro got told of the news and was one of the people wanting to go to the 12th Division barracks to check the fight of Yamamoto, that some of the members where watching in the simulation room and kept it as a secret. Kanjiro was then chosen, along with Takiji and [Ikoma|Tatsui to the World of the Living. As they arrived, Kanjiro saw a Hollow and killed it easily. Then, as they got told by to find Akito Urahara, that's what they did. As they got there, Kanjiro thought he was stupid and looked like one of those annoying people. As, Akito says all their nicknames, Kanjiro gets annoyed and asks him how he knew. Akito tells him that told him. Akito gave them their gigai's and asks them where they are going to live. Kanjiro goes to the back of the shop and finds a trapdoor, he opens it and finds a ladder and climbs down it, he also mentions that he took extra classes to learn about this. Kanjiro, got his sword and made a house. The next day, Kanjiro's Soul Pager beeps up, he puts the volume up to wake them up and they complain at him. They all head out to fight a Hollow, which they all kill. This gives Kanjiro a theory, that all of teritary coloured Hollows are weak, the secondary coloured Hollows are medium difficulty and the primary coloured Hollows are at a hard difficulty. They then meet who befriends them, but hates Takiji who argue, then Kanjiro stops them. Kanjiro, meets Miho Kurosaki after he kills a Hollow, Kanjiro spots that she can see him and is stunned at what he saw. Miho calls him a best friend and she takes him to a shopping mall, Kanjiro is unamused. Kanjiro picks up a hoody and long trousers(to look like his Bankai). Kanjiro then starts to run and notices that she can free run aswell. Kanjiro then trips and appears at Ichigo's house. He ignores them and uses Shunpo. The last day, Kanjiro prepares and opens up the Senkaimon, they enter through it to go to the Soul Society. Kanjiro sees Mashiro waiting for him and Mashiro asks him about who he'll be fighting in the trial. Kanjiro chooses Takiji since he knows their secret. Powers and Abillities Kanjiro's power is quite strong, he is usually seen fighting all lot. Knowing how to control his spiritual pressure, this makes Kanjiro far stronger than his opponents. '''Construction Skills: Kanjiro is somehow able to build things using his Zanpakutō. As he was seen building a house. Great Spiritual Energy: Being one of the Soul Reapers with Bankai's, Kanjiro's spiritual energy is very powerful. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Not shown, but Kanjiro only uses Hand to Hand Combat when he doesn't need his Zanpakutō. Kidō Master: Kanjiro is considered reckless at Kidō, but is quite masterful at it. : Kanjiro's fighting style is quite good. Because of being so fast with a sword, this makes him an expert at swordplay. Kanjiro gets this from training every day with his brother, Mashiro and his father, Hada. Kanjiro's skill is quite stronger than most Captains in the 13 Core Guard Squads. ''' : Kanjiro is known to have Flash Step and can use it quite easily. Kanjiro learned this when in a life and death situation(although it wasn't prefected then). Kanjiro usually uses Flash Step as a sign of retreat or to think of a way to cut down his enemy. Enchanced Defence: All most in all of his battles, Kanjiro is always defensive, this is why he usually comes out of fights uninjured. Kanjiro can use his sword to deflect hits or may use Flash Step to evade being hit. Zanpakutō Sōrāsutoraiku(ソーラーストライク, Solar Strike) : Kanjiro's Zanpakutō basically a plain and normal design like a katana. It is a melee type. : Shikai: It's Shikai command is "Time To Turn Up The Heat", the sword is straight foward and the tip of the sword is diagonal, like it's been cut. The hand held part of the sword turns yellow instead of black. Kanjiro's power is quite strong and his speed usually increases. : 'Bankai '(Shainingu Sōrāsutoraiku, Shining Solar Strike): Compared to the Shikai, the Bankai form completely changes, the sword has become much wider and the diagonal tip of the sword has been altered to look more pointy. Kanjiro's clothes also change, his Soul Reaper outfit alters drastically, the kimino has transformed to long trousers and the top has changed in a hood. With this power, Kanjiro's defence is increased and has much physical awareness. : Quotes (To Mashiro Kawashima) "Your really such a burden as a brother, but I'm always in the rescue." (To ) "We may have ugly bankai's Captain of Squad 6, but we're still strong." (To 8th Espada Pablo Quesada) "What you lack is speed, us Soul Reapers were trained to be strong." (To Takiji Koyama) "Your the first person I released my bankai to, the hood is because before I came here, I was an Assassin." (To ) "You fight to protect, Captain Abarai fights to get better than his old Captain, Takiji fights for revenge, I fight for discovery." (To cont.) "I want discover new things in the world, life is a wonderful thing." Category:8th Division Category:Lieutenant